


Marrying an Abomination

by King_Vinney



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: All Chapters will have a tw, Cult, Cult themes, D.O.G cult, Kenneth Phelps - Freeform, M/M, Please Proceed With Caution, Possible Abuse, Sally Face - Freeform, This will contain triggering content, Travis Phelps - Freeform, cross dressing, sal fisher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Vinney/pseuds/King_Vinney
Summary: The DOG cult has come across their biggest challenge yet. The child of the abomination has been born, and has even survived being shot at by the leader.Being the way that they are, they try to get around this issue. Forcing the leaders son to marry this abomination.!!SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 5!!
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO CONTENT WARNING TIME!  
> -Drugging  
> -Kidnapping  
> -Manipulation  
> -Abuse

Sal was on his back porch. As he normally did when he smoked weed. Todd had told him to do it outside so the house wouldn't smell like weed all the time. He didn't mind. He liked sitting outside, watching the stars. He liked to believe that his mother was looking back down at him. 

Around half of smoking the joint, his head started to spin. He had assumed that the weed he was smoking was bad for some reason. Sal couldn't put his hand on it. He _did_ get this weed from his doctor this time and not Larry like usual. Maybe that's why he felt so different now. He leaned back into his seat. Everything was starting to look fuzzy. He had assumed this was a really bad migraine coming on. He's had bad ones like this before, so it wasn't anything new. He decided he needed to get inside, just incase he did end up passing out. He got out of the seat. This wasn't normal. He tried to stumble to the door, "Todd? Neil?" He called out. He took a second to put on his mask. He only got the top clip on, but that would do. HE took one more step forward but dropped to the ground. He was out. Everything was dark.

It felt like a few seconds to Sal, but in reality, it had been quite a few hours. The DOG cult the group had been trying to disband before this. They had found out Sal was the one and only Child of the Abomination. This was supposed to be the one that would disband the cult. And the cult didn't need that right now. They decided to kidnap Sal and have him become one of them. Having a powerful person on their side could help them greatly. The only issue was that Sal was a guy. And the leaders only child (Who was going to to be forced to Marry Sal) was none other then Travis Phelps. Kenneth wasn't the happiest of his son not being able to have a biological child with the child of the abomination. However, he had a plan. Have both of the males impregnate one of the willing female members in order to continue the Phelps bloodline.

Sal blinked a few times once he was awake. It's not like he had much of a choice when he was to wake up. Someone had flashed on a light in the room he was seated in. Tied down to the chair near a window with metal bars over it. He glanced out it. Trying to see if he could see any landmarks in case he got access to a phone. Nothing. Just trees. He let out a soft sigh. He still had his mask on, shockingly, "Good evening, Mr.Fisher." A deep, gravely voice spoke from across the room. Sal quickly looked over at the man. He knew this guy. He had seen him at Phelps ministry...

Oh no. This was Travis' father. The same man Travis had told Sal about. Kenneth looked his age around 60. Crows feet, wrinkles, a few grey streaks in his blonde hair (Which he had up in a man bun). He took a few steps closer, "You must be very confused on why you are here. I do not blame you."  
"Yeah I'm a little bit confused." Sal said. He didn't mean to sound snarky, but it just slipped.  
Kenneth sat on the bed, which just happened to be next to the chair Sal was tied down to, "Well. You're apart of the prophecy that our religion follows. Something that has been apart of our beliefs since we were founded all those hundreds of years ago. Child of the Abomination. Now, we wouldn't want our religion disbanded. We just want to summon our own god. And I'm sure you would want to do the same. If we had you on our side, we could accomplish that. If you were to work against us, plenty of bad things would happen.  
"Either way. We need you on our side. Without you, the world could end. Our god could easily harm every single living person on this earth. Joining us is just a small price to pay or keeping the rest of the world alive. Isn't that good, Mister Fisher?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.  
Sal took a few seconds in silence. He needed to process all of the things that were thrown at him. Their god? Child of the Abomination? End of the world? This seemed like a lose/win situation, "If I joined your...Religion," It took a lot of strength to not call it a cult, "Would I be able to see my friends? I don't think I could manage to live without them." Which was very much true. The gang had helped Sal through so much.  
Kenneth considered it, "Once you are fully considered one of us, and no longer pose a threat, then yes. You saw how well my son Travis behaved."  
Sal blinked a few times. Was this man serious? Did no one tell him about the years of high school Sal had to go through being bullied by Travis? Did he not know? There was no use bringing it up now.   
"How long would being considered one of you guys take..?"  
"Well. However long it's needed, Mister Fisher."

~~~

!!That was not good news. It could take months. Years. Maybe even a few decades to be fully integrated into this cult. Instead of showing his panic, Sal just went with it. Maybe he could escape, "Alright. Got it. What do I need to do?" He asked, trying to see if he could work his escape plan around what would come next.  
Kenneth's eyes seemed to light up at this, "You already know my son. The leaders, which includes myself, have spoken to our god. We have come up with a peace offering. We will continue the bloodline through you and him."  
Sal narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I'm a guy. I know the hair and the nickname your son gave me might throw you for a loop, but I don't have a vag. Sorry." He shrugged in his seat. Speaking like that earned him a harsh smack across the face. Luckily, the mask took most of the blast, but the plastic-like material hitting his skin still stung. It hung crocked on his face as Kenneth started to speak once more, "You do _NOT_ speak to an elder like that, do you understand!?" He shouted. Sal nodded, not wanting to receive another hit.  
Kenneth stood back up straight, "I do understand that biologically speaking, you are a male. However you have such feminine energy," Was this about the dresses? It wasn't often. But apparently that was being feminine enough for Kenneth, "This will match perfectly with my sons masculine energy. This will very much please our god. You two will be able to continue on for us. Producing plenty of children. My son will also take a biological wife, as will yourself." He explained. Sal nodded, sighing softly. Kenneth started to smile, "Good. I'm glad you agree on this. I'll bring my son in, and he will untie you. You two are allowed to sleep in the same bed, however you are not allowed to do anything sexual."  
Sal nodded once more. Kenneth walked out of the room, holding his hands behind his back as he walked out. Sal waited. It felt like an hour, however it was only just 10 minutes. Kenneth walked back into the room with Travis next to him. It had been awhile since the two had talked, having been in contact after high school. Sal even giving him support on his sexuality.   
The two made eye contact. Kenneth patted his sons back, "Well. You two get to talking. Have fun." He looked at Travis, then at Sal before walking out of the door once more.

Travis stood by the door still. He stared over at Sal, "So...I'm sorry." He said, walking over to the other male in the room. He undid the rope around Sal, letting it drop to the ground, "And please don't try leaving. It'll get you tortured." He explained, reaching to take his own shoes off.  
Sal let out a sigh of relief once the ropes were off. It felt a lot better now, but that relief didn't last long upon hearing he couldn't escape. He was smart, but he was a lot smarter with his friends, "Great." He said, walking over to the bed. He didn't really know how to pick up a conversation with him. Considering that they were once enemies, haven't talked in a few years, and are now going to be married...Wait when was the marriage? Should he ask? Sal looked over at Travis, being on the other side of the bed, "When are we supposed to be married?" He asked, hoping Travis knew something. He did, thankfully, "In two days." He replied, sitting down on the edge o the bed. The sheets were a satin red.  
Sal took a second to take off his own shoes, "I'm not sleeping in jeans, can't I have like...Pajamas or something? Or should I just sleep in boxers?"  
"No." Travis said sternly.  
Sal put up his hands, "Jesus, can't you just get something for me to wear?"  
Travis took a second. He got off the bed and walked out the door. He took a second before walking back in. He handed Sal the folded fabric. Sal unfolded it, expecting some pants or something, but no. It was a black silk nightgown with a purple trim around the base of the dress, the sleeve, and the collar. He wouldn't mind wearing it, but this wasn't the most favorable situation, "Can you turn away?" He asked, looking at Travis.  
Travis took a second, clearly deep in thought. He nodded and faced the opposite wall. Sal sighed. He took off all his clothes, leaving only his socks and boxers. He slipped on the nightgown. He looked back at the window, seeing his faint reflection. At least it looked good on him.   
He knelt down to pick up his clothes, figuring it'd be respectful to leave them folded.   
Travis looked back at him. He got on the bed once more, pulling back the cover. He laid on the mattress then pulled back up the cover.   
Sal put his clothes on the nightstand then did the same thing as Travis. They had each of their backs facing each other. He shut his eyes, opting not to take his mask off since he wasn't quite comfortable enough to take it off around Travis. It took hims a bit of time, but he did end up fall asleep peacefully. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY CONTENT WARNING TIME:  
> -Misgendering  
> -F slur (Censored)

Sal woke up to ladies bustling about in his room. He had heard them speaking while moving everything around. He blinked a few times to get his eyes (well, his eye) adjusted to the light that was pouring through the window. He felt some sort of relief knowing that the sun still could be seen from this gloomy room. He sat up slowly, causing the women around him to freeze in their tracks, "Oh. Shit. Hi?" He scanned over all of them. The women looked so similar, mannequin like. Their hair was either pulled back in a half up/half down style, a bun, or they were veiling. They had very minimal makeup on, if any at all. They all seemed pale, even the ones with the darker complexions, "Can I just ask what the hell is going on?" He cocked an eyebrow up. Not like any of them would see if due to the mask.

The women glanced at each other until one spoke up, "Lord Kenneth wants us to prepare the outfit for you to wear on the wedding day, along with the wedding night for you and his son." She explained in a soft, almost motherly voice. Sal was confused to say the least. He took a second to internalize all the things that might happen to him, "What type of 'garment' is he choosing?" He wanted to say clothes, like he normally did. However, he didn't need them thinking he was 'improper' and have him punished,

"Well," the same one from before started to speak again, "For the ceremony itself, the lord has requested you wear a nice ballgown. The wedding night outfit will be something more of a night gown. The lord says that it'll help the reproduction aspect."

Had Kenneth not said anything about Sal being a male biologically? Maybe it was safer that way to just go with that for now. He nodded, trying to imagine it. He assumed something with a corset-like top and a large bottom. Perhaps with a longer veil to cover his face, since Kenneth must've figured out he had a disability. 

The woman who had done the talking ushered Sal out of bed. Before he had time to protest, they were already taking his measurements. Head to toe he seemed to be wrapped in the measuring tapes. He looked at them all. He had been measured only a few times in his life. And that was to get his mask fitted to the correct size every few months. He only tensed up once they got close to his waist. He didn't want them to find out, then go snitching to the others that Kenneth was supporting a gay marriage.

After what seemed like a few hours, the women were out of the room. Sal looked around it. Now that he had more time, he could really internalize where he was. He first looked out the window. He hoped to see some landmark. Maybe he missed something when it was so dark. But that wasn't the case. He stared out into the forest that surrounded him. Getting out of here would be a total bitch. He turned back to the actual room. It was a darker purple with black trim. It had two medium windows looking out into the trees around the building. He looked towards the bed. King sized. It matched the aesthetic of the room. The sheets were a purple, while the foot and headboard were solid black. _At least the cult has some taste._ Sal thought to himself. He soon realized he was still in the pajamas, and his clothes were now missing. 

"Shit." He said to himself. He peaked out the door, that the women had left open. He took a step out. It lead down a long, seemingly empty hallway. He took a deep breath. He had seen enough horror movies to know where this could go. He tried to keep his feet as light as possible, not wanting to anger anyone. He made it to the end. That wasn't so bad, was it. He was quickly mistaken as Kenneth stood in his path.   
"Ah! Miss Fisher! You're awake! Good to know." He said, clasping his hands together. 

So he really hadn't told anyone about him being a dude, huh. He'd just roll with it, "Yeah, I'm up. Couldn't get much sleep with those ladies poking and prodding at me, y'know." 

Kenneth let out a chuckle. He seemed so different than what Travis had described him, "They just wanted to make sure they had the right measurements for the dress they will be making you! They have a spare one for breakfast, that they should've left for you. I'm assuming you could not find that?" He asked, leaning down slightly. Sal shook his head, "It might just be in the cabinet. I was actually going to look for Travis." He had never thought he would be excited to talk to Travis. It must've been the nerves, and knowing someone must've made him feel better to some capacity. Kenneth nodded, "Good! I'll go fetch him while you get changed!" He spun on the back of his heels, then disappeared into another hallway. Sal watched him walk off before heading to the bedroom. He was right, the spare was in the wardrobe. Only issue was; it wasn't a dress. It was a white button up blouse with a black skirt. There was also a shawl hanging in there. He peeled off the pajamas, and put on the new outfit. 

He hadn't notice Travis come through the door. He was to busy figuring out a way to put his shawl. He was looking in the mirror that was hung on the inner door of the wardrobe. He only knew Travis was watching when the blond let out a soft chuckle, "You look so fucking stupid doing that. You know that, right?" He said, walking over to the bed. Travis must've gotten dressed before Sal got up, as he was wearing some dress pants, a white button up with a ruffled collar, and a deep purple over coat. Sal looked over at him, "You're one to talk, tiny tim." He ended up just draping the shawl over his shoulder. Travis narrowed his eyes, "You're lucky both our lives are on the line, or I'd kick your teeth in, f*g."  
Sal rolled his eyes, "Seems nothing's changed with you." He tilted his head to the side slightly, "And what do you mean with our lives are on the line?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He had just assumed that Travis was pulling on his leg. Until he said, "We need to act like we love each other or they'll kill us both. You because you're supposed to be the thing that ends us, and me because I'd be seen as a failure to the cult." He explained, straightening up his posture.   
Sal blinked a few times to really process this, "So if we don't act..." He narrowed his eyes. He knew Travis wasn't lying. He had made it known that he hated Sals guts when they were in highschool, and very little change was shown in the few years they were out of highschool, "Okay. Fine. Let's just pretend." He said, "Can't be to hard for you. Mr. 'I'm totally straight'." He teased.

Travis rolled his eyes and stood up, "You still are so fucking annoying. He held his arm out. Sal was a bit confused at first, but realized he needed to link arms. Maybe holding hands were forbidden? He had no idea what this cults belief system was. Soon enough, they were down the hallway. It was awkward for Sal. Having eyes, who he knew wanted him dead, stare you down as you walked with your supposed fiance down to breakfast. Did they even eat breakfast? He had no idea still. He would've asked Travis, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of everyone.

* * *

It took a bit of time to get to the dining room. But it sure was worth it. It was a lavish room. Marble floors, long dark oak table, windows that went from the floor to the ceiling. It felt like something out of a fairy tale to Sal. It even made him forget that he was being held hostage by a cult that wanted him to die. Kenneth was already sitting at the table. He had a somewhat pleasant reaction to seeing the two together. Just a smile and a nod. Travis sat down in what must've been his normal seat. It was across from Kenneths, but it was so far away, that it didn't matter. There was a third chair that was in the middle of the two. Sal assumed that was his seat, so he went and sat in it. It wasn't long after until the food was brought out. It smelled delicious. Pancakes with fresh syrup, and butter made by hand. Milk straight from the cow, and so many fruits. Kenneth had said something about needing the fruits in order to stay healthy. But Sal was just enamored by the different scents. Yeah, his father could cook. But nothing like this. 

He dug in as soon as Kenneth had finished saying some sort of religious creed. Sal wasn't listening. He had his mask pulled up just above his lips. His lower cheek, and lips were the only thing showing. Kenneth noticed the visible scarring, but decided not to comment on it. He knew it was his doing, and didn't want the boy to relive his trauma. Travis, on the other hand, couldn't keep his mouth shut, "Jesus fucking Christ, Sal. What the hell happened to your face?" He blurted out, seemingly at once. Sal shot him a nasty look, "Won't you just shut the fuck up, Travis? I'm just trying to eat." He looked at Kenneth. He looked like he was about to burst at any minute, "I'm sorry you're such a fre-" Travis started, but was stopped by Kenneth slamming his fists to to the table. That was Sals queue to book it. He had no clue where he was going as he ran, so he ran back to the bedroom. He slammed the door behind him, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. He knew damn well that Travis was probably getting beaten as he sat there against the door, but he didn't want to risk saving him. 

So he sat. And waited. And waited. He didn't have a clock to check how long it took, but it felt like forever until he saw Travis again. Travis had walked into their bedroom with a fresh shiner along with a bloody nose, "Fuck you, Sal. You're a dick." "  
"Oh I'm the dick? Calling me a freak? Do my lips freak you out?!"  
"Shut the fuck up! I just got my ass handed to me because you couldn't not show me your gross nasty lips!"   
  


Sal took this as an opportunity to piss him off even more. So he pulled up his mask once more just above his lips, "Does this scare you, Mr. Phelps?!"

"God you're such a fucking freak!" He said, angrily flopping onto the bed.   
Sal looked down at him and got on the bed as well, "You're really one to talk. I don't know how this marriage is going to work out."  
"You and me both, Freak." 


End file.
